


A Forgotten Detail

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Accidental wetting, Implied Mutual Attraction, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Shuichi has everything planned, from the cameras to the setup in the library, in order to catch the Mastermind of the Killing Game. He's only forgotten one thing; to use the washroom before beginning the stake-out in Classroom A.
Kudos: 9





	A Forgotten Detail

Shuichi had planned the entire trap out; from the camera’s Miu had modified, to the placements in the library, he knew every little detail of the trap they’d laid to catch the mastermind.

Or so he thought.

The first moment the plan went awry was when Kaede had climbed up the ladder to take a closer look at the vent they would be watching from the classroom on the main floor.

Although that wasn’t his fault. His eyes had simply followed her to see what she was doing, forgetting how short her skirt was. He certainly had not been planning to look up her skirt.

But once he had, he couldn’t look away.

“Oh, by the way, can you ah… see my delicates?”

“Oh sorry!” He looked hastily away, his cheeks burning, as he decided not to tell her that her underwear was just a tad on the see-thru side.

Not enough for him to clearly see her, but he definitely saw the shape of her. Enough to awaken a part of him better left sleeping.

He adjusted himself as discreetly as he could as he waited for her to chew him out for looking, but instead she dismissed the whole thing as she continued to rearrange the books, trying to find room to hide a camera.

As a result, he was distracted and failed to see her tape the flash into the on position on the camera she eventually set up lower down on the bookcase.

Thoughts kept creeping into his mind, distracting him.

How she would feel with her breasts pressed to his arm, what it would be like if she led him to one corner of the room and lifted her skirt.

_ “It’s okay, there’s no one around to see us. Go ahead, unzip. I’m already wet for you.” _

He shook his head hard, trying to clear out the image; Kaede wasn’t that type of girl. If there was one thing he was certain of in this messed up place, it was that Kaede wouldn’t just put out for a boy she’d only just met.

And if he was being completely honest; he wasn’t like that either. Having sex with a girl he didn’t really know… even the idea made him uncomfortable, though it didn’t banish the lingering feeling of mild arousal completely. She was hot, and his body appreciated that even though he had no intention of following through.

They got back to the classroom, the set-up work done, and sat down, passing the time just by chatting.

At first, he thought that the discomfort he felt was because of Kaede’s beauty, but as the minutes slipped away and became hours, he realized the truth.

He had to go to the bathroom, badly. He was not uncomfortable because he was a little hard, but because his bladder was full.

“Oh…” He pressed his knees together.

“It’s okay, Shuichi. You’re allowed to be scared and nervous even if you are a boy.” She laid her hand on top of his own.

“No, I... ah! That’s not… ah!”

“You can feel that right? I’m shaking as well.”

He began to bounce his foot, wishing he had thought to go before they began to set up, but it was too late now.

Frantically he cast his eyes around the classroom for anything he could use as a toilet, but there was nothing. This classroom didn’t even have lockers in the corner.

“Shuichi?” She looked at him, trying to peer beneath the brim of his hat to see his eyes. “Are you okay?”

“No, I… AH!” A spurt leaked out of him, wetting his pants.

“Are you… Wait, do you hear voices?”

Shuichi moved with extreme care as they crept towards the door and looked out, seeing a group of seven people; Kaito, Gonta, Maki, Tenko, Angie, Himiko, and Rantaro.

Shuichi saw his chance, and seized it. “I’ll go see what they’re up to. You stay here and watch the vent!” He was gone before she could protest.

But he once again miscalculated; though he did see them all enter the game room rather than the library, which was a relief, he realized too late that there was no washroom in the basement, which was not. There wasn’t even a janitor’s closet.

“Shit.” He whispered the word under his breath; there was nothing for it. He was going to have to tell her that he needed to run to the washroom, since the washrooms on the main floor were past the classroom Kaede was hiding in, and if she saw him go past, she would only get suspicious.

“Ah, Kaede…”

“So did they enter the library?” She cut him off.

“No, they went into the game room, but…”

“Does that mean none of them are the mastermind.”

“Kaede, hold onto the receiver for a moment! I really have to…”

“No, what if I turn it off by accident?”

“Kaede please…!” That was as far as he got, as the receiver in his hand began to go off at that very moment. 

“Someone’s in the library!”

But Shuichi was rooted in place, his eyes huge, as the shock of the receiver going off made him jump, and for just a second, he forgot to hold it in.

He was wetting himself in front of a girl, and the shame rooted him in place, unable to do anything other than whimper.

“Shuichi…” She stepped close, and her foot splashed in something. Something that made her jump back. “SHUICHI!”

“What I was trying to say is that I really needed to use the bathroom, but it’s too late now.” His cheeks red, he fled the room, praying that his pants were dark enough to hide the fact that they were now soaked.

He did not head down to the library, however, but rather ran for the dorm; he needed to change his pants, before anyone else noticed that he’d wet himself.

How could he have made such a basic mistake, forgetting to use the toilet after all the tea he’d drunk during breakfast?

And why had she kept cutting him off like that?

With no time to shower, he used a damp towel to wipe himself down as much as possible, before pulling on a clean uniform from his closet.

By the time he was done, the Body Discovery Announcement had already played.

“Hey man why are  _ you  _ the last to arrive?” Kaito got up in his face.

“It’s not his fault!” Kaede, her own face red, stepped between them.

“I… miscalculated something. That’s all.”

“Miscalculated what?”

“I spilled some water in the classroom at the top of the stairs, and got his pants wet, so he went to change before anyone suspected him of having an accident.” Kaede supplied.

“Oh is that why the entryway of that room has a big puddle in it?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

Thankfully the topic was dropped, as everyone turned their attention to Rantaro, who lay dead beside the rear bookcases.

Kneeling beside his body, Shuichi vowed to never again forget to take care of his own needs, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
